


Out of Luck

by RaphaelComet



Series: Simpler Times: A Tale of Two Sisters [3]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Anthro, Anthropomorphic, Assassin - Freeform, Furry, Gen, Neonia (Planet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphaelComet/pseuds/RaphaelComet
Summary: After the death of her partner, Lady Luck’s good fortune is about to run out. Now the military has caught wind of her and are moving to apprehend her. Tasked by her superiors, Carolyn is on a mission to bring her in to answer for her numerous crimes.
Relationships: Carolyn Ren & Han Takahashi, Lucretia Ren & Carolyn Ren
Series: Simpler Times: A Tale of Two Sisters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843777





	1. Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Simpler Times project which I wrote way back while I was still in school. A lot of the project is old and in dire need of updating, so most of it won’t be posted for a while.
> 
> All characters are my OCs.
> 
> * **NOTICE** * Story contains explicit language.

“Major Takahashi, I’m glad that you were able to make it,” said Colonel Hellman, director of the OSI’s Army division.

“Well, I didn’t have much of a choice, sir, but I’m here. So, what is this about? Your email wasn’t exactly descriptive. Am I in some sort of trouble?” asked Han.

“Should you be?” asked Colonel Hellman.

“No, sir. I just assumed that there’s something wrong if I’m being summoned to the OSI,” said Han.

“There is something wrong, but not with you, Major. Please, have a seat,” said Colonel Hellman. As Han took a seat in front of the desk, Colonel Hellman opened up a file on his computer. “Do you remember what happened when you were sent in to assassinate Hammerstein and Veras?”

“Every day, sir,” said Han, remembering the mission all too well.

“In your report, you said that you crossed paths with an ‘exceptionally skilled sniper’, as per your words. Am I correct?” asked Colonel Hellman.

“Yes, sir,” said Han.

“If you remember, what did this person look like?” asked Colonel Hellman.

Han took a moment to visualize the woman in his head, struggling to remember specific details about her figure. “She was a jackal dressed in a suit- a black suit. She had a black fedora on and black shades, I think. She also had a mask covering the rest of her face and her fur was tan. That’s all I remember, sir. What does this have to do with anything?” he asked.

“Is this what the person looked like?” asked Colonel Hellman, turning his screen towards him with a still from Lady Boxer’s mission cam on it.

Han tensed up, instantly recognizing the person on the screen. “Yes, that’s her,” he said.

“Good. And how did you know she was a jackal?” asked Colonel Hellman.

“When I saw her, she reminded me of a friend who’s a jackal. Even though her face was covered, the resemblance was uncanny,” said Han.

“Really? And who would that be?” asked Colonel Hellman.

“Capt. Carolyn Ren, sir,” said Han.

“Hmm… Captain Ren, you say? I can see where the two look alike,” said Colonel Hellman.

“So where is this from? What does this have to do with me, sir?” asked Han.

“This still, and everything else we’re about to talk about, is Level-3 Classified. Do you understand?” asked Colonel Hellman.

“Yes, sir. I do,” said Han. In the back of his head, he was apprehensive about what the colonel was going to say next.

“This particular still came from the mission cam of a Cerillian Knight after she was killed by the unnamed individual. The Knight was killed on Neonia, a one VCG controlled planet that is now independent. She was pursuing a wanted criminal until she was ambushed in a parking garage next to Banks Tower in Bower City,” said Colonel Hellman. He then tapped on the screen and transitioned to a video segment that the still was taken from. During the viewing of the clip, they saw the masked woman make a remark about recognizing the Knight’s Crimzon Rose fighting style. They also saw the entire fight from the Knight’s perspective, eventually seeing the point where the masked woman killed the Knight.

“This person seems so familiar, as if I met her before,” said Han.

“Well, you might just have if our suspicions of her being a former Crimzon Rose is true. We also think that this person is the contract killer called Lady Luck,” said Colonel Hellman.

“Lady Luck? I’ve heard she’s a very good shot and has even targeted military personnel at times,” said Han.

“She has, and there are no confirmed footage or pictures of her on record to compare this to, but the Cerillian Knights and Military Intelligence are almost certain this individual is the Lady Luck everyone is talking about,” said Colonel Hellman.

“Are the Cerillian Knights going to do anything about her?” asked Han.

“No. We, the military, have taken control of the situation and have full jurisdiction over the matter. The Knights have backed off all operations against her, and they’ve given us all the intel they have about her to help conduct our investigation,” said Colonel Hellman.

“What does the military plan on doing, sir?” asked Han.

“I’m glad you asked, Major. We plan to send in a team of two to apprehend the target and bring her in for questioning by OSI,” said Colonel Hellman.

“I guess that’s why I’m here,” said Han.

“You guess correctly,” said Colonel Hellman.

“So why me, sir? I’ve transferred out of Delta Force to teach. Isn’t there anyone else on active duty to take the job?” asked Han.

“You don’t want the mission? I just thought I’d recommend you based on your excellent service in the past, and also to get you out into the field and away from teaching for a bit. After all, she only shot your jaw off,” said Colonel Hellman.

Han thought the offer over in his head, recounting the memory of Lady Luck shooting at him. There was also the death of his fiancé at her hands that the colonel didn’t mention. “I’ll do it, sir. Forgive me for questioning your decision,” he said.

“That’s fine, Major. I understand,” said Colonel Hellman.

“Where can I find this Lady Luck? All we have is a five-minute clip and a few stills,” said Han.

“Do you know the famous philanthropist Devan Luck?” asked Colonel Hellman, showing Han a picture of her on the screen.

“Sir?” asked Han.

“She donates a lot of money to various charities and fundraisers on Neonia, where she is currently living,” said Colonel Hellman.

“And let me guess. She lives in Bower City, right, sir?” asked Han.

“Correct. More specifically, at Banks Tower where the Cerillian Knight was killed,” said Colonel Hellman.

Han leaned in closer to the screen. “Hmm… these two do look rather similar, but what does the PFR tests say about the two?” he asked. The PFR, or Partial Face Recognition, was a software that analyzed certain aspects of a person’s face, noting key features and comparing them to other pictures. It was a widely used alternative to retinal scans or finger printing.

“Not much. Lady Luck’s sunglasses, face mask, and fedora cover too much of her face. The match percentage is too low to have at least a probable doubt,” said Colonel Hellman.

“So, what do I have to do, sir?” asked Han.

“Your first order of business is to find a partner,” said Colonel Hellman.

Han took a brief moment to think over his options, but then someone came to mind. “I’ve already got a person in mind,” he said.

“Really? Who, Major?” asked Colonel Hellman.

“Capt. Carolyn Ren, sir,” said Han.

“Captain Ren? Why her, might I ask?” asked Colonel Hellman.

“She’s an excellent soldier, sir. We went to the academy together and I know her. Plus, she’s been wanting to get back into the action ever since she started teaching,” said Han.

“And she was present during Operation GIFT BASKET, as you noted before. I’m sure she also wants to get back at Lady Luck for what she did to her teammates,” said Colonel Hellman.

“Yes, sir. That would be like her,” said Han.

“Are you sure you want her on the mission?” asked Colonel Hellman.

“Yes, sir. I’m positive,” said Han.

“Okay, then. You’re dismissed. Report back here in two days, same time,” said Colonel Hellman.

Han stood up and rendered a salute. “Yes, sir,” he said.

Before Han left the room, Colonel Hellman addressed him one last time. “And remember- Level-3 Classified. Don’t talk about this with Captain Ren until our next meeting,” he said.

“Roger that, sir,” said Han before leaving the office.

#

Early in the morning, Carolyn got out of bed and booted up her laptop before heading straight for the bathroom. When she got back, drying her face with a towel, she checked her inbox before getting ready for the day.

“Urgh, what the hell is this? Colonel Hellman of Army OSI? What now?” said Carolyn as she opened up the message to skim it over. _‘I have to meet him in his office tomorrow? Great. There goes my free time.’_ She finished going through her mail and left to begin her day.

The next day, after classes were over, she took a shuttle to Fort Akula to meet with Colonel Hellman. When she arrived at the shuttle scheduled to take her there, Han was also there to catch a ride. “Han, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“I’ve got business at Fort Akula,” said Han, making his way into the personnel hold.

“With Colonel Hellman, perhaps?” asked Carolyn.

“Can’t say, but good guess,” said Han.

Carolyn frowned and took a seat as did Han. “A man of little words like usual,” she said.

“Are you ready to go, sir, ma’am?” asked the shuttle pilot as he looked to Carolyn and Han.

“Good to go, lieutenant. Take us up,” said Han.

“Roger that, sir. Off we go,” said the pilot. He switched on the engines and took the craft up into the sky.

Carolyn remained silent about their trip, since she guessed they were being called there about the same matter. She planned to just wait until they got there to start asking questions. When they arrived, Han led Carolyn to the colonel’s office, since he’d already been there.

“So, is this where we need to be?” asked Carolyn.

“Yeah,” said Han before knocking on the door.

“Enter,” said Colonel Hellman from within the office. Carolyn and Han stepped inside and reported in, each of them standing at attention while rendering a salute. After the colonel put them at ease, they took a seat in front of him at the desk.

“I’m glad you were able to make it, Captain Ren,” said Colonel Hellman.

“So, what is this about?” asked Carolyn, getting right to the point.

“Anxious, are we? Well, I won’t waste any of your precious time, so I’ll get started. I need you and Major Takahashi for a mission,” said Colonel Hellman, turning his screen towards her and explaining everything he told Han the day before.

Carolyn just sat there and listened to it all, growing more frustrated by the second. “That bitch. Using her charitable acts as a cover. She won’t get away with this,” she said.

“We’re still not sure about her identity, so that’s why I’m sending you two in,” said Colonel Hellman.

“Why can’t you just send in a couple squads of MPs to take care of her? Why send the two of us?” asked Carolyn.

“Well, Captain, armed Cornerian military personnel aren’t allowed on the planet, so that’s not an option. The regime there takes their independence rather seriously and are hard to negotiate with. And we’re trying to keep this matter discrete, so if I send the two of you, undercover and ‘unarmed’, it wouldn’t violate any diplomatic ties. It’d also be easier to handle the arrest as discretely as possible,” said Colonel Hellman.

“And I’m guessing it’s out of the question to ask the Neonian government or local authorities to handle the matter?” asked Carolyn.

“Obviously, Carolyn. If our suspicions are true, Devan Luck, AKA Lady Luck, is a former Cornerian Crimzon Rose, so it’s an in-house matter that we need to take care of,” said Han.

“So, we’re not notifying them at all about the operation?” asked Carolyn.

“No. This is completely off the books,” said Colonel Hellman.

“What were the Cerillian Knights doing on Neonia in the first place if it’s an independent planet?” asked Han.

Colonel Hellman cleared his throat and looked to Han. “After gaining its independence from the VCG, the planet immediately began succumbing to shady characters and criminal organizations looking for a place to hide out. Eventually, the planet became the capital for vice in the outer rim. After the VCG denied to lend manpower to deal with all the mischief on the planet, local authorities looked to other outlets. They heard about the Knights and asked them for assistance. After getting permission from the government, the Knights obliged to further the diplomatic ties between Neonia and Corneria,” he said.

“So how do I get my hands on her? She killed Jester, Fluke, and all the others from Team Solace. I’m going to make her pay,” said Carolyn.

“Remember, we need her alive, so don’t injure her too badly. Interrogations are easier if the subject is conscious and able to speak,” said Colonel Hellman.

“So, what’s the plan, sir?” asked Han.

“Simple. You two go in, apprehend Ms. Luck, and get her back here if she is indeed the person we’re after,” said Colonel Hellman.

“How exactly do we get her to confess? If she’s s ex-military, she may be hard to crack,” said Carolyn.

“You can interrogate her as you please but within limits, though. Searching her home could also prove useful for confirmation,” said Colonel Hellman as he placed his hands on his desk, interlocking fingers. “Don’t worry. We’re pretty sure it’s her. I mean, her last name is Luck and her alias uses Luck in it as well. Obvious, right?”

“Maybe that was what she was hoping. To frame Ms. Luck,” said Han.

“Maybe. Maybe not. We won’t know until we talk to her,” said Colonel Hellman.

“What happens if we’re wrong? Wouldn’t it look worse if they found out that two undercover Cornerian soldiers unjustly apprehended one of the most respected philanthropists on the planet. At least, instead of having a rogue Crimzon Rose running about, killing people?” asked Han.

“Let’s just hope we aren’t, but if by chance she isn’t Lady Luck, just let her go, apologize, and get the hell out of there,” said Colonel Hellman.

“That’s it?” asked Carolyn.

“This operation was designed with the assumption that Devan Luck is Lady Luck, so any outcomes other than that were not considered. If we are wrong, we’ll handle the situation with the Neonian government if the matter comes up, so don’t worry about it. Just focus on the mission at hand,” said Colonel Hellman.

“If you say so, sir,” said Carolyn, feeling a bit anxious about the mission’s reliability.

“If there are no further questions, here are the specific details for your mission,” said Colonel Hellman. He then went on to explain the rest of the mission to them, showing them images and plans on his computer screen while they sat and listened intently. Before leaving, he told them one more thing. “Before you go, don’t forget to pick up your special travel bags from the quartermaster. That is all. You’re dismissed.”

Han and Carolyn stood up and saluted before leaving to retrieve their bags. Once they had retrieved them from the supply room, they took a shuttle back to Centre Ridge Academy to get ready for their mission.

#

“Hey, Carolyn, where’ve you been? You almost missed movie night,” said Goby as Carolyn entered their apartment.

“I had a meeting I had to go to. Sorry, for not giving you a heads up,” said Carolyn.

“That’s fine. Come on, I’ve already got dinner waiting for us on the table,” said Goby.

“Thanks, Goby,” said Carolyn, slipping off her boots before making her way into the kitchen.

As Carolyn was washing her hands in the sink, Goby made his way over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. While they were eating, they talked about each other’s day, though Carolyn didn’t mention what her meeting was about. After dinner, they got showered and changed into something more comfortable. Together, they headed into the living room for their weekly movie viewing.

“So, what do you have in store for me this week?” asked Carolyn, sitting down next to Goby on the couch.

“You’ll see. It’s a nice Sci-fi,” said Goby, flipping through the movies in his digital library using his remote. “You know, I was thinking. Maybe I should apply for one of the leadership positions during the Senior field trip.”

“You? C’mon, Goby. Let them get some other officer to play with the kids. Don’t you want to have the whole week off when that comes along?” asked Carolyn.

“What? You don’t think I can do it?” asked Goby.

“Honestly, I think you should just leave it for someone else to deal with,” said Carolyn.

“You think you can do better? Please, my specialty is tactics and strategy, remember?” said Goby as he turned to Carolyn.

“Oh, yeah? Well, if I remember correctly, I beat you during the CTF exercise a few years ago at Sage Hills,” said Carolyn.

“You just had to bring that up, didn’t you, Hon?” said Goby. “At least I put up more of a fight than you did.” He then grinned mockingly at her as he got situated before the start of the movie. “How did you enjoy the visit by my special infiltration team? Those girls really made me proud,” he said, reminiscing about his prodigies. “I heard that they posed as some of your guys and just knocked on the door, and when you answered… BAM! Right between the eyes.”

“Pssh… Well, my ‘special infiltration team’ also made me proud. Remember them?” said Carolyn as she tried to not let Goby get to her. “They were actually able to retrieve the flag, unlike your team, and they left you a goodbye gift in the form of a grenade if I’m not mistaken. Those kids did good, especially the squad leader, Comet. Without him, I don’t think the others could’ve pulled it off, and I’ll admit it, but your squad leader, Nagase, also did well.”

“Yes, she did. I just can’t believe how much those two have grown and accomplished already,” said Goby.

“All right, shush now. The movie is starting,” said Carolyn. Goby smiled as he put his arm around her, bringing her close to him.

#

When it was the night before she had to leave for Neonia, Carolyn was in her bedroom, packing the specialized luggage she received from OSI. She took the luggage and placed it on her bed, removing the false bottom where the mission gear went. She stashed away tactical pouches, gear, and extra ammunition. Lastly, she checked her standard-issue pistol from her Crimzon Rose days and packed it away. Once her specialized gear was hidden by the false bottom, she looked around to fill the rest of the bag with typical vacation items, just in case of a random inspection.

 _‘I barely have anything that’s ‘vacationy’. I hope they don’t do a random inspection when we get there,’_ thought Carolyn, going through her scarce amount of clothing that wasn’t military related.

While Carolyn was packing, Goby came by to see what she was up to. “Going somewhere?” he asked.

“I’ve got a mission,” said Carolyn.

“A mission? Since when?” asked Goby.

“Since last week,” said Carolyn.

“What? And when were you going to tell me about said mission?” asked Goby

“Right now,” said Carolyn, zipping her luggage closed. She sat on the bed and patted on the spot next to her for him to sit down. “Look, I can’t tell you the specifics for the mission.”

“Then what can you tell me?” asked Goby.

“All I can say is that Han has been chosen as well by the OSI,” said Carolyn. 

“OSI is involved? Are you in trouble?” asked Goby.

“No. It’s not about me. And yes, Army OSI is the one leading the mission. If everything goes as planned, then I’ll tell you all about it. If not, then it’s best if we just drop it,” said Carolyn.

“So, Han is going?” asked Goby.

“Yes. He and I are posing as a couple during the mission as cover,” said Carolyn.

“A… couple?” asked Goby, a bit uneasy about Carolyn and Han being together.

“Don’t worry, Hon. It’s only an act. I’ll behave,” said Carolyn with a smile, rustling his hair.

“I wasn’t worried. I know I can trust you to be good. And Han’s not the type of guy to do anything immoral,” said Goby as he pushed worrying thoughts aside. “So how long will you be gone?”

“Five days max,” said Carolyn.

“What about your classes next week?” asked Goby.

“I’ve already got my teaching assistant to take over the lesson plans in my absence. Everything is taken care of,” said Carolyn.

“I guess you’re leaving in the morning?” asked Goby.

“Bright and early,” said Carolyn as a look of loneliness started to appear on Goby’s face. “Oh, don’t give me that look. It’s only five days.”

“Heh, finally I can have the apartment to myself again,” said Goby as he feigned a smile.

“Yeah, to jerk off and stuff,” said Carolyn with a snarky smirk. Once she was done packing, she and Goby had dinner before turning in for the night.


	2. The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

The next morning, Carolyn got up without waking Goby and had a quick bite to eat before leaving. After leaving the apartment, she rendezvoused with Han at Huntington AFB with her luggage in hand.

“Ready to go, Carolyn?” asked Han as he picked up his bag from the ground.

“Let’s just get this over with,” said Carolyn, heading out onto the tarmac.

Han took his bag and followed her out of the terminal. The transport scheduled to fly them to Neonia was already waiting for them on the flight line. When they made their way over, they greeted the pilot and got into the personnel hold, strapping themselves in.

“Going on vacation, ma’am, sir?” asked the pilot as he looked to the two.

“You can say that,” said Carolyn.

“Chose an awkward place to go vacationing,” said the pilot. “Neonia? What is there to do on the planet except gamble and shop… unless that’s what you two are in to?”

“Just get us there, lieutenant,” said Han.

“Yes, sir. Right away, sir,” said the pilot before shuddering from his passengers’ less than cheery demeanors. He then focused on flying, taking the ship up into space towards Neonia.

When they arrived at the planet, the pilot flew towards Fort Pearson, the former Virgo Tetrian Army base near Bower City. Once the planet became independent, it was turned over to the Neonians along with all the Virgo Tetrian equipment there. Prior to their arrival, Colonel Hellman coordinated with the deputy base commander to get them access to the base and provide assistance if need be. Of course, it was all done under the table, so Carolyn and Han had to watch themselves if they didn’t to attract any unwanted attention.

“This is Cornerian Fleet shuttle Zulu-6, requesting permission to land,” said the pilot over the comms as they came close to their destination.

Inside the air traffic control tower at the base, an operator checked the shuttle’s identification against a list of approved ships. “This is Pearson control tower. You’re clear to land on pad five,” said the air traffic controller.

“Roger that. Bringing her down,” said the pilot as he approached the base, looking for the designated landing pad. Once he found it inside the base’s interior, he hovered above it, slowly descending until he touched down on the tarmac.

“Here we go. Get your game face on,” said Han as he looked to Carolyn.

“Have fun, sir, ma’am. Just call whenever you need pick up,” said the pilot. Han gave him a nod before following Carolyn out.

Talos, the deputy base commander, was waiting there for them along with his assistant, Jessup. “Major Takahashi, Captain Ren, welcome to Neonia. I’m Lieutenant-Colonel Talos. If there’s anything that I can do to help make your visit more enjoyable, just let me or my assistant here know,” he said.

“Thank you, Colonel. We could use a ride to take us into the city if that’s okay,” said Han, shaking Talos’ and Jessup’s hands along with Carolyn.

“Can do. Lieutenant Jessup here will accommodate you. Just tell him to take you wherever you need,” said Talos.

“Right this way, sir, ma’am,” said Jessup before leading them to the motor pool.

While they were walking, Carolyn glanced over at Han who was walking beside her. After a brief moment of hesitation, she decided to hold hands with him, since they were supposed to be posing as a couple. Smiling, she slipped one of her hands inside Han’s, but he noticed her and pulled his hand away.

“What are you doing?” asked Han in a hushed voice.

“We’re supposed to be posing as a couple, remember?” said Carolyn, giving him a stern look.

Han was reluctant at first but agreed, letting Carolyn hold his hand again. Even though it was for the sake of the mission, she was enjoying posing as his significant other; though, she was still loyal to Goby and respected his wishes not to get too close to Han.

When they arrived at the motor pool, Jessup went over to the office to sign out one of the public sedans to use. He retrieved the keys to the vehicle from the supervisor there and went over to the car, unlocking it for Carolyn and Han. They put their bags in the trunk while Jessup started up the car. After shutting the trunk, they got into the backset of the car together.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what brings you to Neonia?” asked Jessup while driving to the base’s front gate.

“We’re on vacation,” said Han.

“Yeah, just the two of us,” said Carolyn, smiling as she looked over at Han. He tried to smile as well, but it looked awkward since it was forced.

“Vacation, huh? Not much to do around these parts. If I’d had to recommend, the casinos in the heart of the city are worth paying a visit, that is, if you don’t mind losing a paycheck or two,” said Jessup.

“We’re just here to try something new,” said Carolyn.

“So where do you want me to drop you two off?” asked Jessup.

“Fulton Hotel, right across from Banks Tower,” said Han.

“Oh, that’s a fancy hotel. Must be making the big bucks, eh, sir?” said Jessup with a chuckle.

Han was not amused at the comment. “Remember who you’re talking to and focus on driving. We’re eager to check in,” he said.

“Got it. Sorry, sir,” said Jessup before exhaling nervously. He continued to drive and arrived at the hotel, parking at the entrance. He was about to get out to assist them with their bags, but Han declined the help.

“Just pop the trunk. We can handle it,” said Han before getting out of the car. “And thanks for the ride.”

“No problem, sir. Hope you enjoy your stay,” said Jessup before driving off.

Carolyn picked up her bag and walked over to Han. “So, this is the place we’ll be staying at?” she asked.

“It’s right across from Banks Tower, so it’s the ideal place to keep an eye out for our target… if she ever shows up,” said Han.

“Yeah, but this place can’t be cheap. I mean just look at it,” said Carolyn as she admired the building’s exterior.

“It’s not like we’re paying for our stay. The OSI guys are covering the costs for this mission,” said Han, taking his bag and heading into the lobby.

As part of the special mission gear Han received, he was given a special debit card tied to an OSI bank account. It was meant to be used on things related to the mission, things like the hotel room, food, and transportation costs. It was meant to allow Han and Carolyn to pay for things without having to pay out of pocket. Of course, the account was being monitored, so they couldn’t just buy superfluous things not tied to the mission.

Carolyn smiled optimistically and followed after Han, heading over to the front desk to check-in. While he dealt with the attendant, she stood off to the side and looked at the décor all around the lobby. She almost forgot that she was working and had a mission to do.

After paying for everything using the special bank card OSI gave him, Han looked to Carolyn and picked up his bag. “I got us a room on the higher levels, so we can scope out the penthouse from our room. It comes standard with all the usual amenities of a high-class hotel room, so you should be excited for that,” he said. He then handed her a keycard for the room before walking off towards the elevator.

“When do you want to start scouting?” asked Carolyn as she waited for an elevator next to Han.

“We can start tomorrow. We’re in no rush, so we can just unpack and get familiar with the surroundings for the remainder of the today,” said Han.

“Tomorrow, huh? I figured you’d want to start ASAP,” said Carolyn with a playful sneer.

“To be honest, I would, but I have a splitting headache I need to attend to first. I can’t concentrate on things with my head throbbing like this,” said Han, almost embarrassingly.

Carolyn smiled and looked towards the elevator door just as it opened. “Whatever you say,” she said, getting into along with Han.

When they reached their floor, they got off and headed towards their room. It was located down the hall from the elevators, so it was a short walk. Arriving at their room, Carolyn took out her key and unlocked the door, stepping inside.

“Nice room,” said Carolyn after turning on the lights.

“Just remember. We’re here to work, not vacation,” said Han, placing his luggage on the bed and unzipping it.

“A little fun now and then wouldn’t hurt to keep our cover. We can’t just stay here looking sketch as we wait for Lady Luck to show up,” said Carolyn as she followed him further into the room. “Well, at least you got one bed, so that’s a start.”

“That was only to keep our cover as a couple, so I won’t be sleeping in it. You can have it if you want. I can make do with the couch’s pullout bed,” said Han as he gestured to the couch across the room.

“You’re no fun. Can’t we share the bed just once?” asked Carolyn as she set her bag beside Han’s.

As soon as Han heard that, he stopped going through his bag and looked to Carolyn. “ And why do you want to do that? What would Goby say if he ever found out that you and I shared a bed together?” he asked.

Carolyn shrugged as she went over to check out the view from their window. “What he doesn’t know… won’t hurt him,” she said.

Han shook his head, moving his clothes to the dresser so he could access the hidden compartment in his luggage. “Why doesn’t this surprise me, Carolyn? So quick to abandon your loyalties. Where’s your sense of morality?” he asked.

Carolyn frowned, glaring at him from across the room. “What’d ya say? Don’t be so quick to judge me, Han! I’ve changed!” she said, stomping over to him. “I’m no longer the same stuck up bitch that got her entire team killed, okay? Debbie has helped me with my inter-personal skills. Why can’t you see past this cold, hard exterior and realize that I’m just a woman on the inside- a lonely woman with needs.”

“What are you talking about? You’re just talking nonsense. I think you need to clear your head and get a hold of yourself, _captain_ ,” said Han as he took a few pieces of equipment from his bag. “I’ll be out hacking into the Tower’s security camera system across the street. In the meantime, set up the monitoring unit. Our target could return at any moment.” He then gave his partner a stern look before leaving the hotel room.

Once the door closed behind him, Carolyn threw one of her shirts from her bag at the door. “Bastard!” she said, tearing up a bit as her emotions began to run rampant. She slumped down on the bed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She then took out her phone and called Goby.

Back on Corneria, Goby was at the academy and fortunately on his lunch break when Carolyn called. “Hey, Honey. How’s everything going?” he asked, standing by the microwave to keep an eye on his lunch.

“Goby, hey. Everything’s fine,” said Carolyn, still sniffling a little.

“Are you… crying? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” asked Goby, growing slightly worried.

“Oh, it’s nothing. It’s just harder than I thought being away from you. I miss you,” said Carolyn.

“It’s only been a few hours. Don’t tell me the big, bad Carolyn Ren has gone soft on me,” said Goby.

“Goby… I’m going to kill you when I get back,” said Carolyn with a chuckle, smiling at the sound of his voice and his playful nature.

“Sure thing. I look forward to it,” said Goby with a smile. Suddenly, the microwave chimed, signaling that his food was done. “Oh, lunch is ready. Talk to you later.”

“Okay. Call you again later. Love ya,” said Carolyn before hanging up. Once Goby was off the line, she exhaled loudly and got control of herself. _‘What am I doing? I’m with Goby now. Han hates me and I’ve given up that pursuit. I’ve given up. Okay, got it. Just. Quit. It. Right. Now.’_ She sighed and continued to unpack, afterwards moving on to setting up the surveillance equipment before Han got back.

An hour and a half later, Han returned to the hotel room after completing his task. Carolyn was just about finished inspecting her mission gear and weapons, which were all sprawled out on the bed. During his absence, she was contemplating on the best way to apologize for her behavior earlier.

“Is the surveillance equipment up and running?” asked Han as he headed over to the desk.

“The laptop is operational and all the sensors and cameras are fully functional. It’s connected to the security cameras inside Banks Tower as well as other locations. Looks like you’ve been busy,” said Carolyn.

“Good. I need to check the systems and make sure the face recognition software is working,” said Han, taking a seat at the desk. His head was still aching and the kerfuffle with Carolyn earlier wasn’t helping any.

While Han was working at the desk, Carolyn made her way over to him and stood beside him. “Hey, Han. You got a minute?” she asked.

“What is it, Carolyn? I’m actually trying to get some work done, unlike you,” said Han as he kept his focus on the laptop’s screen. “I’m starting to question my choice in bringing you along as my partner. Please, don’t make me regret my decision.”

Carolyn frowned slightly at his words, but she tried to remain strong. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for my outburst earlier. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did, asking to share a bed with you and putting my loyalty to Goby into question. Just so you know, I do love him and would never do anything to ruin that. I just wasn’t acting like myself, so… I’m sorry. I’ll get my head in the game and get this mission done, for both of us, and all those that died by her hand,” she said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Han let out a long and tired exhale, stopping momentarily to look at Carolyn. “Okay… apology accepted. I’ll excuse your unprofessional behavior just this once,” he said before giving her a feeble smile. “Good to have you back, Carolyn.” He gave her a nod then went back to work.

#

Over the next day or so, the two of them continued to monitor the security feeds, keeping an eye out for the potential return of Lady Luck. They ventured into Banks Tower and got familiarized with the layout of the lobby and the rest of the building. They asked the staff if they had seen Devan Luck recently, but they had no idea where she was.

One night, just a few days after Devan Luck suddenly disappeared from the grid, Carolyn and Han finally caught a break as their monitoring program got a hit. Carolyn was eating noodles from a take-out box while Han was reading a book on the couch. After hearing the alert, they hurried over to the laptop on the desk to see what the beeping about.

“Is it her? Is she finally back?” asked Carolyn as she stood behind Han.

Han sat at the desk and pressed a few keys on the keyboard, bringing up a snapshot of what the computer analyzed. “That’s her all right. Ninety-eight percent match,” said Han. He then hit a few more keys and traced where the picture was taken.

“Where is she?” asked Carolyn.

“Down the road, about a mile away. If we hurry, we can intercept her in the lobby of Banks Tower before she arrives,” said Han.

“Let’s take that bitch down,” said Carolyn. She then hurried to gather her gear, completely forgetting about her noodles.

Han got up from his seat and quickly gathered his gear as well. They were both wearing civilian clothes with Han wearing a suit and Carolyn a simple dinner dress. Taking his sidearm and making sure it was loaded, he concealed it on his person along with a few other items. Once they were ready, they hurried out of their room and rode the elevator down to the lobby. They made their way out the front of their hotel and crossed the street, walking at a hurried pace to beat Devan there.

After entering the lobby of Banks Tower, Han reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small device that was keeping track of Devan’s position. “She’s almost here. Let’s wait by the elevators. If I’m correct, the elevators connect to the parking garage below. She’ll need to take one up here before transferring to the one that goes directly to her penthouse, and she doesn’t seem the type to use the stairs,” he said before looking to Carolyn. “And remember, incognito.”

Carolyn nodded, placing her arm through Han’s as they casually made their way over to the elevators. They stood there and pretended to have a conversation as they waited for Devan to appear. Each time the elevators opened, they tensed up as they discretely looked to see who it was, but every time they looked, it wasn’t her. They waited for several minutes and were about to go look for her until the elevators opened. To their satisfaction, Devan stepped out, looking preoccupied and unaware.

Once Han confirmed Devan’s identity, he acted quickly and went to confront her. “Ms. Devan Luck, I presume? If it’d be all right, I’d like to have a friendly word with you,” he said, faking his enthusiasm and friendly demeanor.

Devan turned to face Han, startled by his sudden appearance. “Not know. I’m busy,” she said as she began walking towards her elevator.

Seeing Devan about to get away, Han walked after her and discretely drew his pistol, jamming it into her back. “Please, I insist,” he said.

Carolyn then moved in front of Devan, looking her in the eye. “You feel that? Make this easy on yourself and hand over the elevator key,” she said.

Immediately, Devan recognized the woman standing in front of her, smirking at the sight of her little sister glaring at her like she always did. “Sure thing, miss…?” she asked as she pulled out the key.

“Miss Rose, scumbag. We’re going to have a long chat upstairs,” said Carolyn, taking the key from Devan and inserting it into the elevator slot.

As the doors opened, Carolyn got on followed by Han and Devan. He kept his pistol nestled against Devan’s back, making sure she didn’t try anything funny. The ride up was completely quiet, and when the doors reopened, they got off and found themselves at the penthouse’s front door.

“Where’s the key, bitch?” asked Carolyn as she looked to Devan.

“Now now. Why the vulgarity? I’ve done nothing wrong to warrant this, Miss Rose,” said Devan, still smirking at her sister’s cluelessness.

“Just shut up and tell me where the key is,” said Carolyn.

Devan was about to reach into her jacket, but Han pushed the pistol harder against her back. “Don’t move. Keep your hands where I can see them. Just tell her where the key is and she’ll get it,” he said.

“Ah. All right then. It’s in my pants pocket. Right side,” said Devan. Carolyn looked at her with a wary expression then reached into the pocket to retrieve the key. Devan kept smiling and decided to poke more fun at her. “You know, you look more like a… Ms. Frost, wouldn’t you say? Ms. Rose doesn’t seem to suit you at all,” she said.

Upon hearing that, Carolyn and Han exchanged surprised glances, but they remained undeterred by Devan’s suspicious comment. “Why do you say that, _Ms. Luck_?” asked Carolyn as she retrieved the key from Devan’s pocket.

“Oh, I just thought it up out of the blue. I just thought it fits your cold, calculating personality. That’s all,” said Devan with a chuckle

Carolyn turned back to Devan and punched her in the gut. She then turned around and used the key to open the door. “Keep your insults to yourself. Remember, we’re the ones with the guns,” she said, entering the penthouse along with her and Han.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, my dear,” said Devan. Knowing that her suit was heavily bullet-resistant, she figured that whatever pistol was pressed against her back, it wouldn’t cause any mortal harm to her if Han fired at point-blank. She quickly turned around and knocked the pistol out of Han’s hand, kicking Carolyn at the same time all in one swift movement. Once the pistol was out of his hands, Devan sprinted into her apartment and headed straight for her desk by the windows. She kept a pistol hidden underneath there and that was what she was after.

After Carolyn recovered from the kick, she drew her sidearm from her thigh holster and aimed it at Devan, but she couldn’t get a shot. Devan was already taking cover behind the desk. She sneered then glanced over to Han. “What happened to you? Did the fancy-pants, spoiled brat catch you off guard?” she asked before returning her attention towards the desk on the other side of the room.

Han picked up his pistol and kept it aimed at the desk as well. “I can ask the same of you,” he said, slowly advancing forward with Carolyn towards the desk. Before they knew it, they were diving for cover as Devan reached over the desk with her pistol, firing blindly. Carolyn dove into the kitchen while Han found cover behind a couch.

Devan emptied her clip then withdrew behind the safety of the desk to reload. “Heh, I didn’t think the military would be on to me so quickly. How’d they find me? It was the Knights, wasn’t it? Damn,” she said as she remained behind cover, grabbing a spare magazine from one of the drawers. “You know, I killed one of them. That cocky girl from the academy? You know, the boxer chick? Prodigy what’s-her-name? Anyway, she was good but not as good as you.”

Carolyn was completely confused, wondering how Devan knew all that. Devan spoke as if she used to be a Prodigy herself or something. “How do you know all that? Actually, let me guess- you’re ex-Cornerian military, aren’t you, _Lady Luck_?” she said, thinking she had Devan figured out.

Devan inserted a fresh clip into her pistol and readied herself, making sure to keep her limbs behind the desk. “You have no idea,” she said.

As they were talking, Devan saw Han moving up in the reflection of the window. She looked over and saw her bedroom just a few feet away which contained the entrance to her panic room. Exhaling, she gripped her pistol in hand and prepared herself. “Think you can get the drop on me!? Well guess again!” she said before abruptly standing up. She aimed her pistol at Han and fired, but his Gun Kata training gave him the edge. He dodged the shot and fired back, hitting Devan twice in the chest. She dropped her gun and fell over backwards, slumping back against the window.

“Damn it,” said Han as he kept his sidearm aimed at Devan.

After seeing that the threat had been taken care of, Carolyn moved out from cover. “Han, you okay!?” she asked.

“Yeah. She’s down,” said Han, moving over to Devan’s motionless body. “I think I might’ve messed up here.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. She shot at us, we fired back. Can’t be helped,” said Carolyn as she left the kitchen to join Han. She then crouched down and picked up Devan’s sidearm. “Nice gun. It’s one of those new Axel Arms automatic pistols. Hard to get one of those if you’re not military.”

“Well, if she is ex-military, then she probably has some connections from when she served, not to mention all the money she has,” said Han. While he was standing next to Devan, he decided to check her pulse and crouched down beside her. “Hey, she’s still alive.”

“What do you mean? You shot her square in the chest twice,” said Carolyn after setting Devan’s gun on the desk.

“There’s no blood. It seems her suit is bullet-resistant. Must’ve paid a pretty penny to get this custom made,” said Han as he felt Devan’s jacket. “She’s still breathing, just knocked out.”

“So, what do you want to do with her?” asked Carolyn.

“Find something to tie her to the chair with. It’s time we get some answers,” said Han. He picked up an unconscious Devan and carried her to one of the chairs in the living room, setting her down and handcuffing her hands in front of her.

Meanwhile, Carolyn rummaged through the apartment but could only find some bedsheets. She wound them up and used them to tie Devan to the chair she was sitting in. After that, she used her own set of handcuffs to secure Devan’s ankles together, just so she couldn’t try anything funny.

Once their target was secured, they decided to search the apartment for any concrete evidence that she was Lady Luck. “I’ll look around to see if we can find anything to convict Devan of her crimes. You just keep an eye on her. Notify me if she wakes up,” said Han before leaving Carolyn to start searching through the apartment.

“Got it. If you need anything, you know where to find me,” said Carolyn, leaning on a nearby chair while keeping a watchful eye on their captive.

Some time passed and eventually, Devan started to come around. She slowly raised her head, blinking a few times as she tried to remember what happened. She then looked down at her restraints then over at Carolyn, who was glaring back at her with her hand on her sidearm. “Urgh, looks like you got me,” said Devan after clearing her throat. She then tested the binds holding her down but they were firmly secured.

Carolyn got up from her seat and moved closer to Devan, deciding to ask her a few personal questions before getting Han. “There’s something odd about you, but I can’t put my finger on it. You talk like you went to the same academy I did, you know how to fight like a Crimzon, and you even know my codename. You’re obviously a former Crimson Rose of the Cornerian military, but I don’t remember a Devan Luck in my class,” she said.

“Of course, you don’t. You hardly knew anyone in your class. Isn’t that right, _Cake Eater_ ,” said Devan with a wink.

Carolyn was completely caught off guard. That name was one that only her sister used to call her by. “W- What- What did you call me?” she asked with a flabbergasted look.

“Cake Eater. It’s what I used to call you, _Carolyn_ ,” said Devan in a subdued manner, smiling contently.

“Lu- Lucretia?” asked Carolyn.

Lucretia gave a nod, sighing in defeat as her secret was finally out. “Yeah, it’s me, your big sister in the flesh. Lookin’ good there, sis,” she said as she got a better look of her sister. “Is that a Taylor Silk dress you’re wearing? How peculiar. I didn’t think you were into dresses.”

“But you’re- you’re dead,” said Carolyn.

“Am I? I don’t _feel_ dead,” said Lucretia with a chuckle. “At least, not yet, but you two don’t seem like the executioner types.”

Carolyn was still in shock, staring blankly at Lucretia. “You died on that pirate ship years ago. The people you saved said you died when it exploded,” she said.

“All according to plan,” said Lucretia.

“But wait- you were part of that pirate crew. I remember now. You killed your partner during that mission and joined them. YOU’RE A FUCKING TRAITOR!” said Carolyn.

Han heard Carolyn shout and hurried out to see what the commotion was about. “Carolyn, what’s going on?” he asked. He then saw Lucretia awake and walked over to them. “So, you’re awake now. Time for you to talk.”

“Han, it’s Lucretia! It’s my sister!” said Carolyn as she stood up, looking to Han.

“What? What’re you talking about? Isn’t she dead?” said Han.

“Am I? Now I remember you. You’re Han Takahashi, the valedictorian of Carolyn’s class,” said Lucretia.

“Lucretia? But how did you survive that explosion seven years ago?” asked Han.

“Who cares how she survived!? She’s dead now!” said Carolyn as she jammed her pistol under Lucretia’s chin.

“Hold on there, dear sister. Don’t you want to listen to my story of how I escaped and what I’ve been doing all these years?” asked Lucretia, her words somewhat obscured due to the gun pressed against her chin.

“I agree. Let’s hear what she has to say. We’re supposed to apprehend and interrogate, not execute,” said Han as he reached into his pocket. He then took out a small camera and turned it on, aiming it towards Devan.

Carolyn glared at the both of them then withdrew her pistol from Lucretia’s snout. “Fine,” she said, moving back to her seat.

Carolyn and Han sat down as Lucretia told them about her past, starting with the betrayal of her partner, Devan Chu. While Han took care of using the camera to record everything, Carolyn kept her pistol aimed at Lucretia as she talked, making sure they didn’t lower their guard.

After going over her relationship with Rayff and his pirates, Lucretia explained how she killed them all and saved the captives, talking about her plans for faking her own death after that. The more she talked, the more Carolyn and Han became interested, though, they remained reserved since she was still a criminal, one who committed several heinous acts. Lucretia continued and elaborated on her lavish lifestyle and her transformation from Lucretia Ren to Devan Luck, then finally Lady Luck. Leaving out most of her crazy adventures during the years in which she trained Wendy, she finished up with her encounter with the Cerillian Knights, the death of Wendy, and her current plans.

“All this time, you’ve been alive and well while our parents wept for your ungrateful ass? Even after they heard of your defection, they still cared about you, and this is what you’ve been doing? You should be ashamed of yourself,” said Carolyn.

“I should, shouldn’t I? But guess what? They never cared about me anyway. All they ever cared about was _you_ and how much better you were than me,” said Lucretia.

“What are you talking about? They treated us the same! They loved us both equally,” said Carolyn.

“Are you sure about that? Every little accomplishment, every little thing you did in the academy- Mom and Dad were so eager to reward you and dote on you, even if I’d accomplished the same feat before you did! It’s like I didn’t even exist to them!” said Lucretia as she began to get emotional. “Yeah, sure, I’d be acknowledged once in a while for the things I did, but never like how they did for you, Cake Eater. They’d always get a cake for you when you did well, but where was my cake! Where was my admiration!”

Han continued to listen to the two, making sure to keep out of their argument; it was between them and them only. He just focused on keeping the camera steady to ensure he got everything, though, he was insecure about capturing such personal moments on film.

Next to him, Carolyn remained silent as she took in Lucretia’s words. She thought about their childhood, trying to remember if anything Lucretia was saying was true. _‘She’s right. Now that she mentions it, Mom and Dad were kinda giving me a lot of attention when I was at the academy. I guess I just never realized it and thought she was getting the same thing,’_ she thought. She then focused on the present and looked to Lucretia. “But, Sis, I was only trying my best for you. I looked up to you, Lucy.”

Lucretia rolled her eyes, still scowling at her more successful younger sister. “Yeah, sure you did. That’s why you always got the best stuff, and I got the fuckin’ hand-me-downs. I WAS THE OLDEST, YOU KNOW!” she said.

Carolyn set her pistol down and moved closer to Lucretia. “It’s true, Sis. I knew that you were a successful prodigy, and being the younger sister, I thought I had to follow in your footsteps, making sure I did the same things you did. I didn’t want to let Mom and Dad down by not living up to their expectations and to you. I didn’t want you to hate me for being weaker than you. I idolized you. I loved you, Sis,” she said, crying as she confessed everything to her.

Lucretia was beginning to tear up as well, but she tried to hide it. “You mean… all this time, you were trying to impress me?” she asked.

“Yes. I wanted you, Mom, and Dad to be proud of me. I wanted you to be proud that I was your little sister. Oh Lucy, I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. I’m so sorry that things turned out the way they did,” said Carolyn, letting her sadness out as she cried and wrapping her arms around her older sister. Han was about to pull her back, but after seeing Lucretia start to cry also, he figured she was safe hugging her.

“Oh, Carolyn. I’m sorry too, Little Sis. I’ve just been so confused over the years. I’ve been tainted by that asshole, Rayff, and ever since then, I’ve been on a downward spiral to nothing. Why couldn’t we have been closer as sisters? Why?” asked Lucretia.

“I don’t know, Sis. I don’t know. I’m just glad that I still have a sister,” said Carolyn. After getting a hold of herself, she broke away from the hug and she smacked Lucretia across the face.

“Ow! What was that for!?” asked Lucretia.

“That was for all the people you killed over the years. I haven’t forgotten, but you killed my friend, Vicky, and Han’s fiancé, Nikki, just to name a couple soldiers whose lives you ended,” said Carolyn.

“And you did this to my face,” said Han, lowering his face mask. “You shot my lower jaw off.”

“I killed your fiancé? Sorry ‘bout that. When did I do that?” asked Lucretia, her tears quickly subsiding as she looked to Han.

“The day prior to when you did this to me,” said Han as he pointed to his jaw. “You killed her during Operation GIFT BASKET. Then you shot me the day after when I was sent in to finish the job.”

“Still not ringing any bells. I’ve shot a lot of soldiers before, no offense. It was nothing personal,” said Lucretia.

“During the raid on Veras’ mansion? I was there too and it was when you killed Vicky,” said Carolyn.

Lucretia took a few moments to try and remember what they were talking about, then it all clicked. “Oh, yes. Veras’ place. I remember that now,” she said as it all came back to her. “You know, I was just about to shoot you until I realized that it was you that I was aiming at. So, I veered to the right and shot your friend instead. Now, I know it won’t bring back the people you’ve lost, but… I am sorry,” said Lucretia.

Han sneered at her and lowered the camera momentarily. “I can never forgive you for what you did to me and Nikki, and if I were a lesser man, I would’ve shot you right here and now, but Nikki wouldn’t want me to do that. I’m soldier and so was she. Vengeance isn’t how we conduct ourselves,” he said.

“Well I’m grateful that you’ve shown me mercy; though, I’m pretty sure that I’m going to end up dead anyway. There’s no way I won’t get the death penalty once you bring me in to OSI. That is who sent you, right?” asked Lucretia.

“Yeah. They contacted me about the mission once they heard about you from the Cerillian Knights,” said Han.

“I guess this is it then. So, what happens now?” asked Lucretia, sighing with defeat.

Han and Carolyn exchanged troubled looks, unsure of how they should continue with their mission. “I guess we bring you back to Corneria where you’ll face a court-martial. It’s the right thing to do,” said Han.

“I’m sorry, Sis,” said Carolyn, as she glanced away.

“It’s all right. If it means anything to you guys, after I’m dead, I have a plethora of files and intel regarding crime bosses you can use. There’s plenty of evidence and blackmail you can use to do whatever. Or you can even give it to the Knights so they can do whatever they want with it. I’ve been keeping tabs on everyone I do business with, just in case they decided to double-cross me. I guess I won’t be needing it anymore, so you can have it all once I’m gone,” said Lucretia.

“Thanks, Lucy. I’ll be sure to give you credit if what you have helps the Knights,” said Carolyn.

“Before I die, let’s have a drink and I’ll show you around the place. I even have a surprise for you two if you let me loose until you’re ready to hand me over,” said Lucretia.

Han gave Lucretia a wary look, not quite trusting her to keep her word. “Do you promise to behave? I’ll be keeping an eye on you, and if you try to escape, I’ll have no qualms about shooting you again, seeing that you have a bullet-resistant suit on,” he said.

“Don’t worry. It’s about time I paid for my crimes, despite how much I want to just escape and continue this lifestyle. Unfortunately, I’ve already been caught. I may not be so lucky next time, so I’m- I’m ready, I guess,” said Lucretia.

After Han turned off and put away the camera, he gave a nod to Carolyn and they began undoing Lucretia’s restraints. Han undid the handcuffs on her wrists and ankles while Carolyn untied the bedsheets around her body. They then kept their sidearms trained on Lucretia as they stepped back from her.

Once Lucretia was free, she rubbed her wrists and felt where the bullets hit her earlier. “Thanks. If you guys want anything, let me know,” she said, making her way over to the bar.

Han followed Lucretia over there, keeping his pistol aimed at her torso. “Just one drink. I don’t need you OD-ing before you’ve had your trial,” he said.

Lucretia went behind the counter and began mixing herself a cherry-flavored alcoholic beverage. “Still don’t trust me, huh? You want anything, Sis?” she asked, looking from Han to Carolyn.

“I don’t drink,” said Carolyn, lighting a cigarette placed in her mouth.

“Oh, yeah. That’s right. You don’t drink- only smoke,” said Lucretia, mixing her drink and pouring it into a tall glass. She chugged it down and enjoyed her last moment of freedom before Carolyn and Han took her in.

#

_One month later…_

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Goby.

“Yeah. It’s been a while since I’ve seen her. I need to see how she’s doing. She is family after all,” said Carolyn. She and Goby were on Cornerianex, making their way to the maximum-security prison there to visit Lucretia.

After Lucretia was taken back to Corneria to face her crimes, she immediately went through a court-martial in front of a military tribunal. During the trial, Carolyn pleaded with the judges to spare her sister’s life, noting how she saved the captives on Rayff’s ship. She also mentioned how Lucretia planned to give a large sum of money to the families of the soldiers she killed to help ease their pain. The money was planned to be given to the families of: MSgt. Devan Chu, Capt. Vicky Valentina, Capt. Nikki Cobb, and Lady Boxer. They were the soldiers Lucretia was confirmed to have killed. The rest of her assets were going to be given to the Cerillian Knights to help them accomplish their mission against crime.

At the trial, Carolyn also revealed Lucretia’s special files on criminals she’d come across during her time as an assassin. She handed them over, giving credit to Lucretia for graciously allowing the Cerillian Knights to use it. The judges and officers there thought it over and took her words into consideration when making their decision. In the end, the tribunal decided to give Lucretia thirty years in prison, causing her to spend the rest of her younger years behind bars. It was meant to allow her enough remaining years to live out the rest of her life as a free woman. The sentence was to be carried out at a maximum-security prison on Cornerianex without a chance of bail or parole.

Carolyn and Goby made their way into the prison, meeting an escort that led them to the visitor’s room. “Just wait here until the prisoner arrives, ma’am,” said the security guard, leaving them by themselves. The room was still monitored by cameras and microphones, so they weren’t entirely alone.

“I still can’t believe Lady Luck is your sister,” said Goby as he sat next to Carolyn while they waited.

“Yeah, well, me neither. But she’s my sister,” said Carolyn.

After a few minutes of waiting, a security guard brought Lucretia to the visitor’s room, sitting her on the other side of the window. She was wearing the traditional orange prison jumpsuit and had her wrists and ankles chained loosely chained together. “So, how’re you doing, Sis?” asked Lucretia, speaking through a microphone integrated into the table in front of her.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” said Carolyn, also speaking through a microphone on her end.

“Eh, it’s better than being dead, I suppose. Food’s not too bad. The facilities here aren’t that horrible either. There’s a workout room, an outdoor courtyard, and rec rooms. Best of all, most of the inmates here leave me alone since finding out that I’m the infamous Lady Luck. I guess my reputation precedes me even in prison. You know what the crazy thing is? I know some of these people. There’s a few ex-Crimzon Roses and other military personnel in here as well,” said Lucretia.

“What did you expect? You’re in a military prison on the moon, not some civilian joint where they keep all the street trash,” said Carolyn.

“I guess. So, who’s your friend?” asked Lucretia, noticing Goby sitting beside Carolyn

“Lucy, this is Goby, my boyfriend,” said Carolyn as she gave Goby a smile.

“Hi, nice to meet you… I think,” said Goby as he spoke into the microphone.

“Your boyfriend, huh? It’s about time. And it only took you what- twenty years?” said Lucretia with a chuckle.

“Pleas, don’t do that in front of him,” said Carolyn as she began to blush from embarrassment.

Lucretia smiled at Carolyn then looked back to Goby. “So, _Goby_ , what do you do for a living?” she asked.

“Right now, I’m a Prodigy instructor at the same academy Carolyn works at, but before that, I worked in Navy Intelligence,” said Goby.

“Smart boy, huh? Probably haven’t seen much combat though. Don’t worry. Carolyn’s very good at the physical stuff,” said Lucretia. She smirked as Goby gave a weak smile, but he remained silent. She then looked to Carolyn. “Anyway, what brings you here?”

“Just wanted to check up on you and see how you’re adjusting to the prison life,” said Carolyn.

“Checking up on your big sister? Okay. How’s Mom and Dad doing? They got the money I sent them, right?” asked Lucretia.

“They’re doing fine. They’re using most of the money you gave them to pay off basic debts and other bills,” said Carolyn.

“That’s it? I meant for them to go on a vacation of something- to say that I’m sorry,” said Lucretia.

“I’m sure they’ll get around to it eventually,” said Carolyn.

“What about you? What did you do with your share of the money?” asked Lucretia.

“I’m saving it for when Goby and I move out of his apartment. Going to use it to buy a nice house in the suburbs,” said Carolyn.

“Plan on getting married and having kids?” asked Lucretia with a sly smile.

Carolyn and Goby exchanged hopeful looks. “Someday. Eventually,” said Carolyn.

Lucretia then sneered as she glanced away from the two lovebirds. “What do you need a new house for anyway? I gave you my mansion on Alkion. It’s already fully furnished and has everything you need. All my cars are there, including my guns and everything else. I’m just glad I moved most of the valuable stuff there before you and Han showed up,” she said.

“…what mansion?” asked Goby as he turned to Carolyn.

“It’s actually more like a large house, but you get the gist,” said Lucretia.

Carolyn looked to Goby and placed a hand on his. “I’ll tell you all about it later, honey,” she said before turning back to Lucretia. “That mansion is my vacation home, I guess you can say. We want a house on Corneria, somewhere close to where we work. The place you got on Alkion is great and all, but it’s too lavish for my tastes; though, I might drop by to pick up some of the guns from your armory.”

“Fair enough. All that’s yours anyway. It’s the least I can do for convincing them to spare my life,” said Lucretia.

While they were talking, a guard walked into the room where Carolyn and Goby were. “You’ve got five minutes left, ma’am,” he said before stepping back out.

“Well, I guess we should be going then,” said Carolyn.

“It’s been nice talking to you. When will you be back?” asked Lucretia.

“I don’t know. Maybe next month? It’s kind of hard trying to come here during the prison’s visiting hours, since my work schedule overlaps with most of them. I’ll send you messages though when I can,” said Carolyn.

“Okay. I guess I’ll see you next time,” said Lucretia.

“Yeah. Goodbye… Sis,” said Carolyn.


End file.
